Overleg gebruiker:Cléo
Welkom in Libertas! :) --OoWeThBe 28 apr 2009 15:22 (UTC) :De Chinese populatie is meteen 100 percent gestegen vandaag... heugelijke dag dus! Greenday2 28 apr 2009 16:33 (UTC) ::Van 0 naar 1 is niet honderd procent gestegen... 100% van 0 is 0.. Stem niet op Greenday! Hij's dom :P --OoWeThBe 29 apr 2009 09:54 (UTC) Is dit soms een sokpop van Alexandru? 83.161.230.43 29 apr 2009 09:35 (UTC) ::Ik vrees (!?) van wel (smile) Lars Washington 29 apr 2009 09:53 (UTC) :::Neen; dit is Janaa; een gebruiker van KW ;) 84.194.64.192 29 apr 2009 09:57 (UTC) :Ik kreeg deze account van hem, omdat er problemen waren met registratie. Ik heb het wachtwoord veranderd ;) Voor de problemen met registratie zie hier: http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:De_kroeg#registratievraag Cléo 29 apr 2009 10:16 (UTC) Hoofdnaamruimte Onthoud wel dat je 50 bewerkingen in de hoofdnaamruimte moet hebben ;) Je hebt er nu 18, dus helaas nog niet op de helft... zie ook . 29 apr 2009 10:40 (UTC) :Hij/zij voegt zich gewoon toe in het rijksregister... --OoWeThBe 29 apr 2009 10:40 (UTC) ::Dat weet ik en dat mag toch ook? Ik had het over een vraag gister op IRC, dat we het over die bewerkingen hadden, waar jij niet bij was.. 29 apr 2009 10:42 (UTC) stem ongeldig Omdat je nog geen burger bent mag je nog niet stemmen, als het je lukt om voor de stemming eindigt een burger te worden is je stem weer geldig.Ikga hier wel vanuit en nogmaals sorry het is gewoon mijn taak als (nog niet officiële) Eerste minister :p 29 apr 2009 13:54 (UTC) :Volgens TahR mag ik stemmen, want hij zegt dat het nergens staat. Cléo 29 apr 2009 13:56 (UTC) ::Jillids, sorry maar hier heb je nog niks over te zeggen ;) Het staat niet in het stemlokaal, de grondwet spreekt er ook niet duidelijk over; waarom dan een niet-bestaande regel toepassen? Bij de verkiezingen staat duidelijk dat je burger moet zijn, dat is wel zo, daar mag Cleo niet stemmen. 29 apr 2009 14:02 (UTC) :::Volgens de wet mogen inwoners niet stemmen toch en anders spijt het me en dat moeten er daar wel regels voor komen 29 apr 2009 14:16 (UTC) ::::Nee, ik zie het niet duidelijk in de grondwet staan, en als je wil dat er regels voor komen moet je bij de rechter zijn ;) verder vind ik zelf dat het per forum mag verschillen... 29 apr 2009 14:21 (UTC) Effe iets zeggen: :::::In Libertas wordt je inwoner als je een gebruikersnaam hebt en één of meerdere wijzigingen hebt gedaan. Ik was erbij toen de grondwet werd gemaakt. Lars Washington 29 apr 2009 14:28 (UTC) ::::::Weet ik: dus, jij kan oordelen. Mag hij stemmen of niet? 29 apr 2009 14:40 (UTC) Burger Bij dezen moet ik u melden dat u burger bent geworden. Gefeliciteerd! --OoWeThBe 1 mei 2009 11:02 (UTC) :Dat wordt een anarchie.. --OoWeThBe 2 mei 2009 13:48 (UTC) Hallo? Ben je hier nog? Greenday2 10 mei 2009 12:51 (UTC) :Heb je vragen? ;) - 22 mei 2009 19:50 (UTC) Interview Newport Times Dit interview is betreft het songfestival. # Wat heeft u overgehaald om mee te doen met het songfestival? # Wat vind u van het songfestival? ## Bent u het eens met de vriendjespolitiekmening van de Newportse president? (zie Newport Times) # Wat denkt u dat uw land zal presteren? # Zal u volgend jaar weer meedoen? # Hoe zou u andere gemeentes en landen ook willen uitdagen of overhalen? Mvg, 24 mei 2009 20:22 (UTC) # Meestal als het op televisie verschijnt (Eurovisie Songfestival) dan volg ik het, en ik vond het wel leuk om te laten zien wat we voor onze zuiderburen in petto hebben ;) # Ik vind het een mooie gelegenheid voor de inwoners van Libertas, want die kunnen luisteren naar de verschillende muzieksoorten in dit land. ## Ja, ik ben het ermee eens dat inwoners van (Oost-)Europa op elkaar stemmen. Ik vind dat er iets aangedaan moet worden ;) # Ik denk dat ons land verschillende muziek gaat inzenden, zoals rock, jiphop, rap en eventueel klassiek ;) # Ik zal zeker meedoen volgend jaar, als ik de leiding nog heb over deze gemeente ;) # Ik zal mijn best doen om andere gemeentes en/of landen te overhalen ;) Met vriendelijke groeten, 24 mei 2009 20:37 (UTC) :Zeg, zeg. En Scandinavië stemt niet op elkaar? :P Roemenië btw heeft geen vrienden in Oost-Europa, behalve Moldavië :) Het zijn gwn de Slavische landen en Scandinavische landen die op elkaar stemmen. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 20:39 (UTC) ::Er zijn meer Nederlandse dan IJslandse staten :P --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 20:40 (UTC) :::Uhm, het gaat om de vriendjespolitiek die HIER verwacht wordt.. 24 mei 2009 20:40 (UTC) ::::Hier zijn meer Nl dan IJsl gemeenten :P --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 20:41 (UTC) :Ik was voor Roemenië hoor dit jaar, ze waren uitstekend ;) 24 mei 2009 20:41 (UTC) ::De opvoering vond ik wel zwakjes, helaas. En ze zongen in het Engels :| --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 20:42 (UTC) :::Allemaal bijna, behalve Slowakije, Bösnija, France en Yisraël. --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 20:43 (UTC) :Nederland..... - 24 mei 2009 20:44 (UTC) Het artikel in de Newport Times is geupdated. Bedankt voor je deelname. Nu ga ik slapen :p 24 mei 2009 20:45 (UTC) Vooruit :P, hierbij benoem ik je tot burgemeester van Victoria. Onder voorwaarde dat je actief blijft ;) --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 12:20 (UTC) :Bedankt voor de tweede kans ;) sep 4, 2009 17:30 (UTC) Welkom terug !! Je bent weer actief zie ik :) sep 7, 2009 14:20 (UTC)